


Taking a day off

by Gamebot



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, It's from my other way longer fic, NSFW, Oral Sex, Scissoring, Smut, but I guess smut is a more popular genre so have this?, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 11:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12058311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebot/pseuds/Gamebot
Summary: With Pearl having fallen ill, Marina had been hosting the show by herself for a few days now, though she doesn't enjoy it without her partner. The Inkling starts feeling better troughout the day, and with nothing better to do, she decides to enjoy some alone time, not knowing the Octoling would also go home 'sick' to get out of the studio.





	Taking a day off

Marina had already left to go to work, leaving the sick Inkling home alone. While she tries to get through the whole day in the studio alone, Pearl lays in bed bored and without anything to do.

_What should I do?_

__

__

The Inkling is still lying in bed, staring at nothing in particular. A few hours after her partner left she had started to feel better. With the headache and sore-throat gone, she feels bad for not joining her to work today. It’s too late to go now, but Pearl can’t think of anything to do.

_The songs I worked on yesterday are finished, but I can’t start recording without Marina. There’s no news, no work to do..._

__

__

She tosses and turns in her bed.

_I’m not tired anymore, I don’t feel like taking another nap._

__

__

The rapper grabs her phone and presses the on-button; still hours before her partner is supposed to come home.

_Uuuuuuuuugh...._

__

__

An idea starts to creep up on her. Before she even fully realizes it, her hand has already found it’s way below the covers.

The Inkling teased herself a little, moving one finger slowly around her clit. Once she felt she had played around enough, she put two fingers in and started to slide them in and out slowly. She moved her other hand to cover her mouth, making sure no sounds escaped, safe from a few gasps. It didn’t take long before she decided to add another finger, which to her own surprise caused a moan to escape from her lips. She moved faster, curling her fingers a little as she nearly pulled them out each time. Her teeth were digging into her hand, the sharper canines even started to draw a few drops of blood. Losing herself completely in her own pleasure, she doesn’t hear the door creaking open.

‘Hey Pearl, I’m back. I told the staff I was going home sick as we-‘

The Octoling stands in the doorway, a bit perplexed at the sight of her partner before her. The Inkling’s head turned a deep red, even more so than when she still had a fever.

‘I-eh, sorry, I didn’t know you were... busy...’ Marina is blushing as well, feeling bad for not knocking before walking in. Pearl isn’t sure what she should respond, her mouth opens to say something but there aren’t any words coming out. She’s surprised when her partner speaks up first.

‘Do you... need some help?’ she hesitantly offers. Before the Inkling can collect herself to answer, the Octoling continues.

‘I mean... If you want to... If you’d rather have some time for yourself just say so...’ 

“N-no, I-I-I,” Pearl tries to regain her confidence, “I-I just didn’t expect you to be home yet, I-I...” she stutters and can’t seem to answer the question. The color from her cheeks spreads over her face before she manages to mutter a soft “please come here.”

Marina smiles, a little nervous, and drops her backpack on the ground before walking over to her partner. Pearl hadn’t bothered to get undressed entirely but the Octoling finishes the job. She sits on the lap of the still blushing Inkling, sliding her hands under Pearl’s shirt to lift it, while the rapper let her hands slip under Marina’s hoodie. The smaller girl hadn’t put on a bra, since she didn’t plan to leave the house anyway, leaving her already naked under her girlfriend’s touch. She leans in for a kiss, which the taller one gladly reciprocates. Without pulling away, Pearl manages to undo her partner’s bra. With the piece of clothing discarded, she moves on to the Octoling’s lower regions, not breaking the kiss, moving her hands below her shorts and teasing her through the fabric of her leggings. It earns her a sharp gasp. 

The Inkling can tell she’s nervous, her tentacles have started to wriggle around more, curling up at the tips and occasionally brushing against her. 

Once she can feel the briefs becoming wet, she finds it’s time to get rid of them. Pearl pulls away and gently pushes her partner down onto the bed to more easily remove the last bits of her outfit. Before she can do anything else, Marina regains her confidence and sneakily moves her leg between the Inkling’s, unexpectedly but carefully pushing it up against her entrance. She’d hit just the right angle, and the girl that was leaning over her let’s out a loud moan. Quickly she puts her hand over her mouth, muffling any sounds and also hiding her embarrassment. Marina chuckles.

She doesn’t stop there and wraps her legs around her partner’s hips, subtly trying to hint at what she wants. Once Pearl catches on, her face gains even more color. She doesn’t want to give in to the Octoling’s wish immediatelly and decides to delay just a little bit, instead leaning over to place small kisses on her upper body. Pearl starts by placing a few on Marina’s breasts, then moving upwards to her collarbone, then her neck, which she gives a little more attention by gently biting on the skin and even boldy leaving a few hickeys. Her partner’s breathing pace quickens, she can feel her chest rising and falling faster. Taking it as a sign she is doing a good job, she moves on to her jaw, then her cheek, and eventually playfully nibbling at the ear. A few soft wimpers sound in her ear, which encourage her more. Now feeling like she has deferred long enough, the Inkling decides to give her partner what she had silently asked for. She shifts, positioning their legs so she can more easily rub their pussy’s together. Pearl takes one of Marina’s legs over her shoulder, and the girl below her lifts herself a little by leaning on her elbows. 

Now being nervous as well, she starts moving slowly. The Octoling uses one hand to guide her without speaking any words, but letting out a soft moan everytime she hits the right spot. Despite the Inkling’s effort to keep her noises to herself, a mix of squeeks and whimpers escape her with every thrust. Marina is doing suprisingly well at keeping up with the increased pace, though huffing heavily. Pearl can feel herself becoming tired rather quickly and has to move her trembling hands behind her in support to keep going, muttering a mixture of curse words and her partner’s name. Despite her already heavy breathing, Marina takes the top position so the Inkling can lay on her back. She increases the pace and moves even faster, which also increases the sounds coming from the Inkling below her. For a split second Pearl wonders how she can keep moving like that, rolling her hips almost tirelessly, hiting the right spot with every push. The thought is quickly driven away by how close she is getting to reaching her climax. She holds unto Marina’s legs, thrusting her hips more vigorously and recklessly, becoming louder and louder. It takes only a few more seconds before she throws her head back and closes her eyes, arching her back and riding out her orgasm with bucking hips. Still enjoying the orgasmic high, she motions Marina to get closer, who hadn’t enjoyed the same pleasure she had yet. The Octoling obeys, moving from between her partner’s legs up to her face. She slides down a bit, positioning herself under the other while gently pulling her waist down so she can eat her out. She moves her hands up to cup and massage her boobs, the louder growing moans being her encouragement. Pearl hadn’t thought she would ever hear her curse, but it’s the only thing escaping her lips along with an occasional ‘Pearl’ or ‘Pearlie’. Marina grabs her hair and, almost seeming desperate for a release, pushed her partner’s face in deeper. The Inkling happily complies and starts working her tongue faster, taking one hand back to assist her. Once she starts feeling the Octoling’s legs shaking, she can tell she is getting close. It only takes a few more thrusts before she is rewarded by having her girlfriend's essence smeered over her face. Marina let’s herself fall onto the bed next to Pearl. Both need a few minutes to catch their breath.

“Didn’t think I would ever hear you swear,” Pearl starts, chuckling to herself.

‘I didn’t think I would ever hear such cute whimpe-‘ Marina giggles but is cut off by her partner.

“S-shut up!” she blushes in embarrassment and playfully pushes the Octoling on the shoulder which causes her to laugh even more.

‘You’re so cute Pearlie,’ she gives her a smooch on her cheek.

“S-shut up...” the Inkling repeats a little softer, “you’re cute...”

Marina smiles, ‘come here you,’ she cuddles closer, nuzzling in her neck.

Pearl hugs her, sighing in comfort, before feeling a sharp sting.

“Ah! What the-“ the Octoling had bitten in her skin, even if it was just for a split second.

‘That’s for the biting,’ she smirks, ‘and this,’ she replicates the marks from her own neck on Pearl's, ‘are for the hickeys.’

“Awww Mar, everyone’s going to see that,” the Inkling whines a little, although not actually bothered by the bruises.

‘That’s what you get for your teasing,’ Marina turns a little red as well.

They lay in bed for half an hour, resting, before the Octoling suggests getting back to work.

‘Hey Pearl,’ she begins.

“Hmm?”

‘Since you are feeling better,’ there’s a somewhat teasing undertone in her voice, ‘do you think we can start recording our new songs?’

“Wha- you actually have energy to do a recording session?” Pearl huffs surprised, still recovering herself.

'Well, we won't have much time tomorrow, might as well get it over with now,' Marina smiles, not looking tired at all. 

The Inkling groans, but does get up from the bed. 

"Alright, let's get to it then."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the explicit part from my longer fic, but I think people may actually be more interested in straight up explicit content with no plot than actual story. I mean, those are the most popular fics in the tag. Anyway, I normally don't write explicit stories so I hope this turned out alright and that you guys enjoy it. Feedback is always welcome!


End file.
